Vehicles such as trucks and tractors can employ a power take-off (“PTO”) assembly used to power an implement such as an auxiliary attachment or separate machine. For example, a fire truck may employ a PTO assembly to power a water pump. In some instances, the PTO assembly allows the implement to draw energy or power from the vehicle's engine by employing a clutch assembly to connect/disconnect the PTO assembly with the vehicle's engine. Current clutch assemblies include split-shaft PTO assemblies, chassis transmission-mounted PTO assemblies and sandwich PTO assemblies. In a split-shaft PTO assembly, the main drive shaft of the vehicle is required to be disengaged from a rear differential in order for the PTO assembly to be engaged, which prevents a pump driven by the PTO from operating while the vehicle is in motion. In a chassis transmission-mounted PTO assembly, the PTO assembly draws power directly from the transmission, which can limit a size of pump that can be used with such a PTO assembly. Sandwich PTO assemblies can be positioned between a main engine and transmission to conserve space. However, the clutch employed is limited by size and expense in order to provide sufficient power to operate the implement.